Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Stephanie sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$5$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Stephanie also earns a $$38$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Stephanie wants to earn at least $$73$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Stephanie will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Stephanie wants to make at least $$73$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $73$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $73$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $5 + $38 \geq $73$ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $73 - $38 $ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $35 $ $x \geq \dfrac{35}{5} = 7$ Stephanie must sell at least 7 subscriptions this week.